1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch mouse and an input method thereof; in particular, to a touch mouse and an input method thereof which simplify the processes for determining that the right or left button of the touch mouse is clicked.
2. Description of Related Art
Because the graphical user interface (GUI) is widely used, the user needs to use mouse for the convenience of operating the computers, thus the mouse is the common input device of normal computer. Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A shows an isometric top view of a conventional mouse, while FIG. 1B shows a bottom view of the conventional mouse. The mouse 1 includes a plurality of button regions 11 and a mouse roller 12. The button regions 11 can be mechanical buttons or touch-sensitive buttons, and the mouse roller 12 can be mechanical or touch-sensitive roller.
The mouse 1 further includes movement sensor 13 installed at the bottom of the body of the mouse 1. The movement sensor 13 may be a mechanical roller or an optical sensor. The mouse 1 can be connected to a host device (such as a computer) through the wired or wireless manners. The wired connection between mouse 1 and the host device can be accomplished through the use of an electrical cable, while the wireless connection can be established through wireless radio frequency (RF), the infrared ray (IR), or the Bluetooth connecting technique. If the mouse 1 is connected to the computer through wireless connection, a power supply device may be coupled to mouse 1 internally or externally (for example, a battery can be stored in the mouse 1) for providing the requisite operation electricity to the mouse 1.
Comparing with the conventional mouse in FIG. 1, presently, some manufacturers have improved the mouse 1 to provide a touch mouse which integrates the conventional mouse 1 and the touch control function. The touch sensing region of the present touch mouse, however, must cover touch regions of both the right and left buttons of the touch mouse. Thus, under this design, the area of the touch sensing region will be large, and the manufacturing cost is relatively higher. In addition, the microcontroller of the touch mouse is required to simultaneously determine the presence of touch signals from both the left and right touch regions (which respectively correspond to the left and right buttons) in order to recognize and output the correct clicking signal that represents a user's intended clicking command (e.g., whether the left side is clicked or the right side is clicked). Therefore, the processes for determining/interpreting the intended mouse clicking action (e.g., whether the right or the left side of the touch mouse is clicked) are complicated, which translate to the consumption of more computing power (and thus less processing efficiency).